


A Little Distance

by Sherlockian



Series: Leonard Snart and Reader Imagines [7]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Bar, F/M, Fluff, Forgiveness, Getting Back Together, Looking hot, Love, Post-Break Up, Tight Red Dress, rogues - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-01 08:17:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13994247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlockian/pseuds/Sherlockian
Summary: After you break up with Leonard, Mick takes you to a bar.





	A Little Distance

You stood in your room, examining the fit of a tight red dress and matching heels, subconsciously running your hands over it, flattening it despite its already perfect appearance. Your brother Mick was taking you out to a bar tonight, and you were hoping to meet someone who could replace your previous boyfriend, who had told you he 'needed space.' Although it was a year ago that the two of you had stopped seeing each other, you had only gone out with one other person, but soon broke up with them as your standards had been raised since dating Leonard. However, you finally felt that you were ready to date someone again, after waiting so long.

You heard a knock on your door and smiled into your mirror, grabbing your handbag and slinging your jacket over your shoulder. When you opened it, you saw your brother standing there, and you walked over to the cab he had called, sliding into the back seat and pulling your bag into your lap. As he sat next to you, he raised his eyebrows at your outfit and you shot him a disapproving look.

"Don't be judging my outfit. We are going to a bar, and I want to look nice."

"Nice to see you too." He sighed heavily, getting out his phone and checking it.

"Where are we going?" You asked Mick as the cab pulled away. He returned his gaze to you and smirked slightly.

"It's a surprise."

"I don't like surprises."

"Then you're definitely not going to like this." He mumbled, reading a text he just received.

"I'm not going to like what?" You asked, watching him, but realising you weren't going to be getting an answer, you sighed. "You know what, as long we're still going to a bar, I don't mind."

When you arrived, you saw that he had taken you to your favourite pub, one you used to visit a lot with him and Leonard after completing a job. You'd stopped coming when you'd dropped out of the rogues, preferring not to spend weeks on end in a small room with your brother and your ex, as things might get awkward.

Grabbing Mick's hand, you dragged him inside, and sat on one of the bar stools. The friendly bartender, who you recognised from your past frequent visits, smiled at you.

"Hello, Y/N. Haven't seen you around here in a while. Everything OK?" He asked, whilst making other people their drinks.

"Yeah, I'm great thanks." You responded, smiling back at him.

"Do you want your usual?"

"You have no idea how much." You laughed, spinning around on the chair to look at the other people there whilst Mick ordered his drink and some fries.

As you spun back round, you picked a fry off the plate and bit the end off it, smiling cheekily at Mick until you heard someone awkwardly clear their throat behind you.

You bit your lip and took in a sharp breath before nervously squeezing your eyes closed and turning around slowly.

"Well, well, well. Look who it is." A male voice spoke behind you, and you opened one eye, taking in who it was and then closing it again, before opening them both.

"Leonard." You said flatly, any remainders of the smile immediately dropping from your face. "What do you want?"

"I just wanted to talk. I texted Mick a little while ago to tell him that I was coming but not to tell you. I managed to convince him to keep his mouth shut."

Mick was intently watching your conversation, and received a glare from you as Leonard spoke.

"Surprise!" Mick mumbled.

"What. Do. You. Want." You said again, ignoring Mick and getting angry.

Turning to Mick, Leonard laughed and smiled slightly.

"If looks could kill..." He trailed off. Turning back to you, he quickly dropped his smile. "You look nice." He stated, looking down at your dress.

Almost straight away, you got up from your chair and slapped him. He didn't flinch, but he did look rather shocked when you moved away.

"Was I supposed to say you don't look nice?" He asked, making the bartender chuckle behind you, and you growl.

"You're not supposed to say anything. You broke up with me. I don't know what you're playing at, Leonard, but if you're trying to get back together, it's not going to happen." You said firmly, happy you hadn't wimped out of speaking forcefully to him.

Looking around at other people who were starting to stare, he lightly grabbed your wrist and lowered his voice.

"Can we take this somewhere more private?" He asked you.

Although you sighed and pulled your arm away from him, you nodded and walked to a quieter corner of the bar. Sitting in the corner booth, you crossed your arms expectedly as he got ready to speak.

He was clearly nervous, a trait you had never seen him display. Quickly, he moved his hand up to your face and tucked a loose strand of hair behind your ear.

He sighed deeply and looked into your eyes, and you started to calm down at the sincere look he gave you.

"I really miss you." He finally whispered, and you both looked down at the table with sigh, before he put a hand either side of your face and kissed you desperately. When he realised you weren't kissing back, he pulled away and growled lightly, as if telling himself off.

"You broke up with me, Leonard." You responded softly, but seeing the heartbroken look he had, you reached up and touched his face, running the pad of your thumb over his chin. "I missed you too."

His eyes lit up when you said this, and he returned his gaze to your eyes.

"Is this you saying we can get back together?" He asked hopefully, and you sighed dramatically, before rolling your eyes and laughing.

"Yes."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it!  
> If you liked this, please leave kudos and comments to let me know!


End file.
